The Inseparable Pair
by maiya-the-author
Summary: When you think of love, what comes to mind; gentle, sweet, easy, or even dream-like, well in most cases you would be right, but for 17 year old Lori Johnson that is just not the case. When Lori first meets Adam she has no idea that she will risk everything to be with him.


It was about 3:00 Am when I was woken up by the sound of rocks hitting my window. As I got out of bed, I felt the cold air hit me like a brick wall, chilling me to the bone. I quickly got up wrapping myself with a warm blanket, only feeling cold for a second. When I got to the window I felt the warm sensation of an emotion I knew all too well. You know when you get that feeling that you're floating, but yet your feet are firm on the ground? Well It's called love. Thats how i felt when i got the unconditional kind of love that only he could give me.

I'm going to tell you our story. How I fell so hard for him. How we are connected, how our two souls quickly became one. I will share our laughs, our cries, and our time together. I will also tell you how our love almost died.

Lori's P.O.V

Our story begins in San Francisco, California on March 18, 2013. I had just moved there with my family. I have two older brothers and one older sister. I was starting school soon. I wasn't a nervous wreck, I knew how to keep it inside. All schools that I went to were the same, I think the weird part about the whole thing was that, I actually kind of liked it. It didn't matter what school it was or the city in which it was located.

When I walked through the doors of my new school, my stomach did a million backflips. As I walked into the front office the wind of the door opening ripped through my hair. I walked up to the administrator's desk to get my classes. " May I help you?" the lady said, "Yes, I'm new here and I need my class schedule please," I said. "Okay, name please?" she asked, " Eleanor Johnson" I said as I look around the office. " all righty, I'll be right back to give you your schedule from the printer." she said getting up.

She came back from the printer and handed me my classes.

" Thank you, have a good day." I said smiling to her, "You're welcome Eleanor, you too." I was looking at my schedule when I bumped into who would turn out to later be the love of my life. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I should have been watching where I was going." I said as looked up, " No, it's okay I guess we both should have been watching where we were going." he said, but all I could pay attention to was his beautiful hazel eyes. " umm yeah. Well I have to get to my first class but, I'm Lori. I guess I'll see you around." I said, " Yeah, well I'm Adam and I guess I'll see you around"

Ugh science great, that's my worst subject, and that's the first class I have. As I walked into class, no one seemed to notice me which I thought was pretty weird. okay class we have a new student joining us today, Elenore you please can stand.," that's when everyone looked at me. " Hello and it's Lori, I go by Lori," I said, " Okay then, Lori, welcome to Grover High. I am and I know the whole class will join me in saying that we hope you're time here is wonderful, isn't that right class?," he said, " Thats right Mr. Carson," they all said in a very monotone voice.

"Okay Lori you will sit next to Erica right over there.," he said pointing to a skinny girl who had strawberry blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes . As I walked over to my new seat I saw that Adam was in my class. " Hi, as you now know I'm Erica, I hope we can be friends.," she said with a kind and inviting smile, " It's nice to meet you Erica, as you now know I'm Lori and I hope we can be friends too.," I said.

The time seemed to have gone by so slow but before I knew it, the end of the day bell rang. When I got home I heard my mom talking on the phone with dad. " Hey mom I'm home," I yelled as I headed for my room, " Hey sweetie.," she yelled back to me. I started thinking about how school went and actually it went pretty good. I mean everyone I talked to seemed really nice, Erica and I had even given each other our phone numbers. My phone rang saying that I had a text message. It was Erica; _hey Lori it's Erica, I wanted to know if you were going to do any sports, because the track team is looking for some more track members_. I hadn't really even thought about it, I guess I could join the track team I don't think I'm that fast.

At dinner mom asked everyone how their day went and she had this thing about even if it is good news It's not really enough for her. " How school Lori? Did you make any friends?," she asked me, " Yeah, um this girl Erica, she's in all of my classes and she's like really nice. She even wants me to join the track team.," I said to her. Right now, Although my brothers live with us they are never really at home, so it's like my older sister lexi is the only sibling I have, but I have two older brothers logan is 25 and getting married to a girl named joanna and the good thing is his

fiance already lives in california, Levie is 22 and takes online college courses, Lexi is 19 and is also doing online college. " Lexi do you think I should do track?," I asked, I always go to her for advice on everything. " Yeah, that sounds cool and if your new friend wants you to join I mean it sounds like an awesome opportunity to make more friends at school."

Adam's P.O.V

I was going to the front office when some girl bumped into me. As soon as she looked up at me I couldn't help but smile at her. I was tempted to say that she didn't look like she was from around here but that would be too cliche. She seemed kind of quiet but, soon enough that would change. That's what happened to me, but I had good reason. My home life isn't all peaches and cream. My dad left when my little sister was only a year old and we haven't seen him since. Three years after my mom remarried, and he's not at all what my mom thought he was.

" Hey Adam, so I was thinking maybe you should go prom dress shopping with me so that you what my dress colors are, so that when you go get your suit you'll know the colors to get.," Tallia said, she is my girlfriend. She can be very clingy, but I like her so I guess I can overlook that. " Umm sure.," I said, " Ah thanks you're perfect.," she said, but I was too busy looking at the girl that I bumped into in the hall. That's when introduced her to the class as Lori. When I got home I went straight to bed.

In the morning I grabbed an apple and got into my car then drove to school. As I walked into science I saw Lori sitting next to Erica. I walked over to her not knowing what I was going to say to her. " Hey Lori, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Adam. We bumped into each other in the hall. Anyways I just wanted to properly introduce myself and I hope we can be friends.," I said to her. " Oh okay Adam, well I hope we can be friends too. You can sit with me and Erica at lunch, we can all get to know each other.," she said.

I can't believe how stupid i looked in front of her and she was she was probably thinking the same thing. I just stood there looking like an idiot and probably blew the only chance to be friends with her. All I want is someone I can be myself around. I know what you're thinking, isn't that what your girlfriend is for?, well you would be right but you don't know my girlfriend. She's not the accepting type, she's more of the you change for me not, I'll love you the way you are.

My mom says that she is not the girl that she thought that I would ever pick in my life, neither would I but here we are now. I can't say that I love her because that wouldn't be very true, I mean I like her just not love her. " Hey Tallia do you want to go have lunch with the new girl. I think she is really nice and you might even like her enough to be friends with her.," I said as she looked up at me, " Fine.," she said but with an irritated sound in her voice, telling me that she really didn't want to do this.

After class I went up to Lori, " Hey Lori so I can come to lunch but Tallia is going to be coming with me.," I said to her, it might be just be me but I think she smiled a little more after I told her that. She won't be smiling after she actually meets her. " Okay great, the more the merrier.," she said and she sound happy and a little nervous at the same time. There is something about Lori that really draws me to her and just can't figure out what it is but it's there. Maybe it's her warm beautiful smile or her inviting deep blue eyes I don't know, but I know that sooner or later I will.

Lori's P.O.V

At lunch Adam and his girlfriend Tallia came and sat with me and Erica. " Hi, you must be Tallia, I'm lori. It's nice to meet you.," I said to her even though she didn't seem to acknowledge that I was even there. " Hi, nice… to… meet you," she said, but she sounded slightly annoyed that I said hi. " So, umm Lori where did you move from?," he asked trying to eliminate some of the tension that was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I, um, moved here from Michigan. It was nice there. It snowed a lot there, but it was beautiful. I loved it there unfortunately my we had to move so we didn't stay.," I said as Erica stared at me like I was the most interesting person in the world. " That sucks but now we can be friends so I guess that's not so bad right?," Erica said. She really was the sweetest person you would ever meet. she seemed to always look at life as the glass is half full, not half empty. " It's not so bad. You are nice so that makes it easier for me.," I said to her.

" So Tallia, what about you?," Erica asked, " What about me I have a lot of friends, I have a hot boyfriend, and my life is pretty much perfect.," she said and then I started to understand why Erica didn't really like her "Okay then, so Erica what about you?," Adam asked her he obviously was trying to change the subject as quickly as he could. " Um well there's not much to tell I'm pretty normal, I'm not as exciting as I would like to be so there's not really any story.," she said and slowly the time passed and lunch could not have ended any sooner for me and Erica.

My next class was language arts. I love language arts,It's my favorite subject. In that class I sat next to a kid named Jonny. He is, well, he's different, like yesterday I turned around to find him sniffing my hair, yes sniffing it. " What are you doing?!," I said. That's like totally creepy, who sniffs someone's hair? Hmm thats right no one! " Oh sorry, It's just that you smell nice.," he said. He is sort of short but not too short, he had red hair and freckles, with green eyes. " well I guess it's okay but just don't do it again okay?," I said, he shook his head in agreement and we finished the rest of class. As math class rolled around I wanted to make more friends because so far I had two including Adam, so I tried to be more social.

After math I had social studies, I wish I could tell you what happened but I just don't remember I was sleeping for half the class, don't judge me it was extremely boring. Soon all the track members were going outside to start the practice. "Lori come on lets go Its time for practice. " said Erica, "Okay I'm coming. Oh and what do we do with our clothes and stuff ?" I asked her as she was walking pretty fast almost as if she were running from someone.

" Umm just set them on the bleachers outside.," she said. " Hey Erica slow down, why are you going so fast?" I asked her as I slowly started to lag behind. " Hm, oh, um you see when the soccer players come running through you want to get out of the way because they will just run you right over without hesitation." I didn't really believe her but I didn't want to come across as nosey so i just dropped the subject and tried my best to keep up with her.

When we got to practice we were about five or ten minutes early so we set our stuff down and started to stretch. " Hey Erica," yelled a girl running toward us. she was very skinny. She had tan skin and long dark hair that went down her back. she was wearing blue shorts that stars on them and a pink tank top; she pulled her hair up and sat next to Erica. "so you're Lori," she said looking at me, but I didn't get how she knew who I was we have never talked before and she's not in any of my classes. " Yeah but how did you know who I am?," I asked her. " Well my brother was talking about a girl named lori non-stop yesterday, so when Erica told me that a girl named Lori was joining the track team I just knew that you were the same Lori.," she said with a satisfied look on her face as if she had solved the world's greatest mystery. " oh, who's your brother?, wait is it Jonny?," I asked her, " No my brother's name is Adam Lake and my name is Jasmine Lake," she said. " Adam is your brother?," I asked her confused, the whole Adam being her brother wasn't the strange part to me, it was the fact that he talked about me non-stop.

" Yeah he really seems to like you Lori, if only he wasn't going out with the wicked witch of the west then maybe we could get you two together.," she said. " Oh no, thats okay.," I said as we got up and started practice. " what do you mean by what you said about Tallia?," I asked jasmine as we started running, but all she did was look at me. She never answered. I started to think that there was something going on that no one was telling me and I knew that the only way I was going to find out is if I found out on my own.

When I got home I went straight to my room. All I could think about was what Erica and Jasmine weren't telling me. A few hours went by when I heard my mom and my sister yelling at each other, "What is this?!," my mom yelled as I made my way downstairs. "It's a pregnancy test." Lexi said, her voice was shaking. "Why would you need a pregnancy test? There is no reason you should have one, because I know my daughter wouldn't be stupid enough to have unprotected sex or even have sex at all. We talked about this, you know that we all agreed that you would wait until you were married and now I find out you're acting like the town slut! We just moved here goddammit!," my mom yelled through the tears. "I'm not acting like a slut mom, It's my fucking life I can do whatever the hell I want.," Lexi said. "You are my daughter and until you move out of my house you have no life, and don't you ever talk to me like that, I'll be damned if you think that I will let you act like this.," I have never seen my mom this mad before. "Oh please, get over yourself! just because you're a stuck up, prude bitch doesn't mean that I need to be one." My mom opened her mouth to say something but no words left the woman's gaping mouth. "Mom I'm sorry...," Lexi said but was quickly cut off, "go upstairs. I can't even look at you right now."

Lori's P.O.V

Dinner was pretty quiet, my mom didn't even look at my sister once. " Is there something going on between you two?," my dad asked my mom and sister with a confused look on his face. " Derek all I am going to say right now is that we are going to have a conversation with Lexi later.," mom said. " ummm mom can I be excused from dinner?," I asked her hoping to escape the growing tension." Sure, but in a few minutes I will need you to come back down to do the dishes," she said with pursed lips. I got up from the table and headed to my room. I didn't understand why my mom was so hard on us. Leki did the right thing by at least checking, but no my mom doesn't even take the time to acknowledge the fact that she was smart enough to do that.

After about an hour my mom called me down to do the dishes. When I reached the bottom of the stairs Logan and Levie were no longer there and Lexi was sitting at the dining room table alone. "Lex are you okay?" I asked as I got closer now being able to see that had crying. " Yeah Elly, don't worry about it okay?" she said with a weak smile, It got me wondering what my mom was going to do. "Okay," I simply said. Throughout the whole time of me doing the dishes, Lexi didn't move once. It was like she was frozen, with a look that a child gets when they are scared of what will happen next. I finished the dishes as my mom and dad walked downstairs. After they went into the dining room where Lexi was, I sat on the stairs so that I could hear what was being said.

"Lexi we expect more from you, these boys don't give a shit about you. They only want one thing and that is to get into your pants.," my mom stated, " Mom don't talk about him like that, you don't know what the hell you're talking about, he loves me!," Lexi yelled making me cringe a little. " Alexis calm down we only want to help," my dad cut in. "Oh so now you're on her side, I can't believe this. I'm a fucking adult now, treat me like one for fucks sake!," Lexi said. "Fine you want me to treat you like an adult then by next friday you have to have your own apartment and you will move out! I'm not going to have you here if you are going to act like this, Lori doesn't need to start acting like the family whore."

Lexi started crying, how could my mom do this? That's not fair. As I started to get up Lexi walked over to the stairs and caught me. " Lori it'll be okay, I'll still come see you." she said trying to smile but failed. "No it's not okay they can't do this!," I said with hot tears now running down my face. "Lori what are you doing sitting the stairs?," my mom asked. "How could you? Lexi is the only one in this house who actually listens to me. I hate you, I fucking hate you and I will never forgive you!," I spat earning a shocked look from their faces.

"Eleanor Leeanne Johnson don't you dare talk to me like that I am your mother you will treat me as such." she said sternly. "Macey she's just upset, don't make this any worse than it needs to be.," my dad said but I wasn't just saying this because I was upset, I was saying it because I was serious, I hated her. "No dad, I'm not just saying it because I'm upset! She is being unfair, Lexi never does anything wrong. She always acts like we are just in her, how convenient for her to finally find something so she has an excuse to kick one of us out!," I yelled. "Lori it's okay, you don't need to stick up for me. What's done is done, I don't want to get you In trouble.

I ran to my room not being able to accept what had just happened, how can she be so calm about this? mom was kicking her out. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound the of a soft knock on my door, "who is it?," I asked coldly knowing it would only be one of three people; mom, dad, or Lexi. "It's dad, can I come in?," he asked but I didn't want to talk to him or my mother. Before I got a chance to answer he was already in my room. " Why ask if you're not even going to let me answer?" I asked sarcastically. " Lori," he said sternly, "Listen I didn't come in here to yell at you but, you can't talk to your mother like that it's disrespectful. I know how you're feeling, but you can't just act like that. It wasn't your place to get involved.," I couldn't believe this, he was defending her. Lexi did nothing wrong. " How can you defend her when she does stuff like this? Lexi didn't do anything wrong. So what she had sex, is it really that big of a deal?," I asked. " It's the fact that she gave herself to a man that we don't know, what if he turns out to be abusive? If she had a baby she would be stuck that's what your mom is worried about.," at that point he left.

Adam's P.O.V

"Hey mom, I'm home," I yelled as I walked into the front door, but there was no answer. "Mom!," I yelled again, still no answer. I went up stairs to my mom's room, as I got closer to her room I heard the soft sob of what sounded like my mother. I opened the door to find my mom hunched over next to the bed. "Mom, are you okay?," I asked, fearing the answer I knew I would probably get. "Adam, go to your please.," she said with an unsteady voice. "Mom what happened?," I asked. "Adam go to your room now.," she said more sternly, that's when he came bursting through the front door. "LISA!," Reese yelled, It was apparent that he had been drinking.

"LISA!," he yelled again. I turned to face my mom now getting a full look of her face, noticing the dark purple and black bruise that covered the area under her right eye. I felt the anger start to run through my veins, as I headed towards the door. "Adam don't go down there. Please, please, _please_ go to your room," she begged but I wasn't about to hide in my room like a little boy, I wasn't going to just leave my mom to get the shit beat out of her.

I was all she had now that my dad was gone. "Hey, look who's home," he said slurring his words. " Cut the shit Resse, if you ever touch my mom again I swear to god I will...," I started to say, " You'll do what? kill me? you kill me, you'll be no better than I am," he said with a pathic smile plastered on his face, sending a chill down my spin. "you're a fucking bastard," I spat, but he only laughed.

"Watch your mouth and get your ass in your room, I'll deal with you later.," he said as stumbled to the stairs. "No you're going to 'deal with me' right now!," I yelled and started to walk towards him. "Fine you wanna try to be a big tough man, I'll treat you like one.," he said. I saw his arm pull, then I felt a sharp pain as his fist collided with my jaw. I stumbled backwards and looked at him, "Oh look at you, such a tough guy; because people always think that people who have to beat up his step-kids and their mom are real tough," I said, I looked at him and was getting pissed. "What's the matter can't handle the fact that I basically called you a pussy.," I said, knowing exactly what I was doing. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!," he yelled. "Oh yeah, you're a real badass," I said, laughing pathetically. He pulled his arm back again and hit me again, again, again, and again.

"REESE! STOP!," I heard my mom yell. "Mom go, get out of here I can handle this!," I yelled to her but she didn't listen to me she started to run to where we were. "Reese get off him!," she yelled trying to pull him off me, as she struggled to get him off he turned around and smacked her. He fucking smacked her and that was all it took. He turned his attention to my mom, with his back facing me I got up and jumped on him. Then everything went black.

Adam's P.O.V

Slowly I started to come to, only to realize that what had woken me up was the piercing sound of my mother screaming. I tried to get up, but failed. Everything around me was fuzzy, making my way to the two figures that were fighting in front of me. "Adam!," my mom yelled, blinking my eyes I tried to regain my sight. Slowly but surely everything became more and more clear. As I began to get my normal sight back, I charged towards Reese. He was a dead man in my eyes.

"Go to hell! If you ever touch my mom or my sister again, I won't hesitate to take you down.," I said, staring straight into his eyes. He laughed, which just made me even more mad. "You and me are not so different," he said with a twisted smile playing on his lips. " I am nothing like you, you're a monster. Unlike you I would never hit a woman.," I spat at him. "Oh but you are like me. If you aren't like you wouldn't have threatened and tackled me. Face it, you and me are the same.," I got off my step-dad. Somewhere deep inside me I knew he was right.

After what happened downstairs, Reese left and only god knows when he's coming back or where he is but I didn't care. As long as my mom and sister were safe. As I sat on my bed my phone rang, I looked at the caller ID.

Tallia

"Hey Tallia, what's up?," I asked, to be honest I didn't really have feelings for her anymore. "I just wanted to know if you bought your suit for prom yet," she said. "No I haven't bought my suit yet, I've been a little busy.," I said, a little annoyed. "Busy? With what, what on the earth is more important than prom right now?," she said, "Well I have some stuff going on at home, so I'm sorry if I pay attention to my family.," I said; I didn't this right now. "You know what Tallia, I don't think that we should go out anymore.," I said. "What? what do mean? Of course we should go out! Fine if you want to dump, go ahead. Soon enough you will know how big of a mistake you're making.," she said and then hung up the phone. I felt bad I really did but in all honesty she was a bitch.

I put my phone down and looked at the clock, _6:00pm._ I decided to go for a walk, when I got outside I started walking to the park. I passed about ten houses when I saw Lori in the window of one of them. I needed to talk to her, she was the only one that wasn't in the middle of all the shit I had going on in my life right now. As I walked up to the door, I saw lori's light go out. I walked over to the side of the house and picked up a small rock, and I threw it at her window.

It took about three throws until she came to the window. "Adam, what are you doing here?," she asked as her long hair draped across her face while she looked down at me. "I saw you in the window while I was walking by and wanted to talk to you.," I said. "How long have you been walking?," she asked me. "About 15 minutes, I live just right down the street.," I said to her, she looked over her shoulder and then looked back at me. "Hold on I'll be down in a second."

About two minutes later she opened the front door. "You have to be quiet, my mom and dad are in the kitchen.," she whispered as we quietly ran up to her room. "Why do we have to be so quiet?," I asked her as she shut the door to her room. "At the moment my mom is not to fond of the male species. So uh what did you want to talk about?," she asked me raising her eyebrow slightly. "Well for starters me and tallia broke up. She didn't really care about how I felt so I broke up with her.," Lori looked completely shocked. "and I wasn't really in to her like that," I said. "Then why did you go out with her in the first place?," she asked but we were interrupted by her mom knocking on her door.

Lori's P.O.V

"Eleanor Leeanne Johnson open the damn door right now!," my mom yelled. I looked over at Adam who was sitting on my bed, "Go hide in the closet, until she leaves!," I whisper yelled at him. He nodded and ran into the closet. I shut my closet doors and let my mom into my room. "How dare you talk to me like that, I am your mother! If you think that we are going to let this kind of behavior come from you too then you have another thing coming. I will not allow my children to run my house, you are grounded for a month.

That means you will not be going out with your new friends and I will be taking your laptop. I already have to deal with your sister I don't need your bad behavior as well.," she said turning on her heal. When she shut the door I ran over to my closet and let Adam out. "Lori I should probably get back to my house I'll see you at school though.," he said. I nodded in agreement, I walked him down stairs without my parents noticing.

After I walked Adam out, I went back to my room, shutting the door behind me. Great just great, I'm grounded because my mom is over reacting about something that is meaningless. That's my mom for you, she is always looking for things you did wrong instead of right, she always overreacts about everything no matter how small of a deal it really is. It's like we are just in the way, and she only tolerates us until she will finally be rid of us.

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on my door, followed by Lexi poking her head through the door. "Can I come in?," she asked, I nodded as I made room for her to sit on my bed with me. "Listen Lori, don't get mad at mom. She was right, we had an agreement that I wouldn't have sex until I was married and I went against the agreement. So it's my fault.," Lexi said as she looked down at her hands. "Lexi it's not your fault, you're 18 you are legally an adult, so you should be able to do whatever you want as long as you aren't robbing banks," I said laughing a little. which made Lexi laugh a little too.

"I just don't want you to get in trouble with mom, I know that sometimes it might not seem like it but she really does love us. She just wants what's best for us.," she said. "Oh my god she has brainwashed you.," I said and then we both burst out laughing. This is why Lexi and I are so close, we listen to each other; she's the only one that I can really talk to. About five minutes later we heard yelling in the next room. It was coming from my parents room. But then again it always did. Its only a matter of time before they start asking which parent I want to live with.

Lori's P.O.V

They continued to fight for another hour before there was a sudden silence, Two minutes later I heard their door open and slam shut. The sound of heavy footsteps went down the hallway, stopping at the guest bedroom door. Now there was silence, no yelling and no footsteps, just silence. I got off my bed and went to my door, I opened my door and went down the hall to the guest room. I cracked the door just enough to see who was in there, and there was my dad laying in the bed alone. I closed the door and went back to my room. I fell asleep a little while later, only thinking of what might happen between my parents.

The sound of my alarm going off woke me up out of my deep sleep. I got up out of my warm bed, when I walked downstairs I noticed that the only sounds were the ones coming from forks and spoons hitting plates and bowls. "Good morning," I said walking slowly into the kitchen. "Morning Ellie," Levie said smiling at me. "You know I hate it when you call me Ellie. So when did you two get home last night, you weren't here to see the action last night.," I said looking straight at my mom.

She looked up from her laptop, glaring at me. I only laughed, "Yeah it was really crazy you missed it, but I'm sure once Lexi moves out mom won't wait another second to tell you what happened.," I said smiling at them. "Eleanor Leeanne what hell has gotten into you. You are not acting like yourself.," my mom yelled. "No, for once I am being myself, I'm sick of having to hide how I feel inside. I have always felt like I could never go to you for anything, Lexi was the only one I could ever trust. But now that you are making her leave I won't have anyone!," I yelled as hot tears ran down my face.

"I don't need this right now Lori, you need to stop acting like you are an adult, because you're not!," she yelled. With that, I turned on my heel and went upstairs without another word. I slammed my door and walked over to my closet and started to get ready to go. I can't wait to go to school, wow I never thought I'd feel like that. Thats what my mom can do to a person, I just need some time away from her. Just as I finished getting ready I heard the honk of a horn, I walked over to my window to find Adam leaning against his car looking up at my window. I ran downstairs, "Bye, I'm leaving!," I yelled as I was almost all the way down the stairs.

"Wait, who is that boy, Lori!," my mom yelled, "What!?," I said to her in an annoyed voice. "Who is that boy waiting for you?," she asked me again, "His name is Adam and he's a friend from school. You are already flipping out over something that hasn't and might not happen yet.," I said to her. "What do you mean might, it won't happen because you aren't getting into that car with him.," she stated sounding like she was proud of herself. "Yes mom, I am and you can't stop me.," I said to her. "If you get into that car don't think about coming home other than to pack your things and go live with your sister.," she said.

"Fine, if thats how you feel, when I get home I will pack up my room and tell lexi you said I could live with her.," I said to my mom. "Lori, I'm serious if you get into the car with him, I'm going to kick you out.," she said, her voice cracking, "I guess I just lost my other daughter then.," she was crying now. After that I walked out to Adam's car and got in. Nothing will be the same now, and I would just have to be okay with that.

Lori's P.O.V

*Two weeks Later*

*Author's note: Lori and Lexi have two weeks until they must move out*

I was waken up to her my alarm going off. I went downstairs to see, to my surprise, my brothers actually eating breakfast with the family. " Morning," I said as I sat down at the breakfast bar. "Morning Elly," Logan said, that's what he calls me even though I told him that I don't really like being called that he still does. " Morning and would you stop calling me Elly? I hate it when you call me that." I said as my mom handed me some pancakes. "I know you hate it and that's why I call you that.," he said. " Well I have to go, I'll see you guys later.," Logan said as he kissed me, my mom, and Lexi on the head and said goodbye to my dad and Levi.

I went upstairs to go get ready, and thats when my phone rang. " Hey Lori when you get to school come see me first thing okay.," Erica said sounding frantic. "Okay,but why? what's going on?," I asked her but by then she had already hung up the phone. I hurried out the door hoping that I hadn't forgot anything. When I got to school Erica , Adam, and Jasmine were waiting for me on the front steps of the school. "Hey, so umm what did you call for?," I asked Erica. They all looked at each other and then Adam looked at me, " Well, you see, it's just that," he said with a look that someone gives you when they have heard that someone in your family died.

"Adam spit it out, I mean it can't be that bad.," I said to him, but with the look on his face told me that it probably was that bad. "Maybe I should just show you.," he said. I followed him into the school only to find the school plastered with pictures of me and under the picture it said, _Lori is a slut_ and _She needs to pray, which should be easy since she's spent so much time on her knees._ My eyes started to get watery and I suddenly felt hot tears streaming down my face. I ran into the bathroom and Erica followed close behind. "Lori it'll be okay don't cry.," she said, but It was too late I already locked myself in a bathroom stall and was balling my eyes out.

"Lori!," I heard Adam yell. Then I heard the door open and girls telling him to get out that this was the girl's room. "There are other girl's bathrooms in the school.," he yelled back at them. "Adam what are you doing? you shouldn't be in here," I said to him as he got closer and closer to the stall I was in. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said to me, with his hand peering out of the top of the stall door. " Well I am, so you all can leave now.," I said to them. "If you're okay, then unlock the stall door," he said. I did as I was told and unlocked the stall door. I looked in the mirror, my eyes were red and puffy.

Jasmine came In to find me, Erica, and Adam standing together in front of the mirror. "As soon as you started to cry I went to my locker and got my spare makeup. I thought you might want to fix yourself up before you went back out there.," Jasmine said as she handed me the flower-covered makeup bag. "Thanks," I said to her as I tried to smile but failed. "Jazz what makes you think she's going back out there?," Adam said to her, with a look like she had grown two heads. "Well she can't stay in her forever Adam," Jasmine snapped back.

"Adam it's okay I'm going to call my mom to come pick me up," I said looking into his eyes. "No I'll drive you home or wherever you want to go," he said .After I cleaned myself up, I picked my backpack up off of the floor and left; Erica and Jasmine Decided to come with me and Adam. The car ride to my house was silent, no one had anything to say. In a way the silence told me who was to blame, which made it worse.

"Lori listen, we all know that….." Adam started but stopped as he looked at me. I guessed that he could see the pain and hurt in my face. " ….we know that you aren't any of those things and so do you." Adam said finishing his thought, " Yeah but it still hurts to know that someone views me as that. I don't even know why Tallia hates me so much." I said. " What makes you think Tallia did that?" Adam asked in a defencive tone. "Who else would? And besides you guys, there's no one else that I've really talked to." I snapped back trying my best not to yell at him. " Well until we have proof we can't really say who did it." he said trying to sound calm.

"Adam could you be more stupid? Tallia is the only one that would have the heart, or lack there of, to do this! I mean like really stop being so naive."Jasmine shot at her brother. "What do you mean? I'm not being stupid Jasmine, if anything I'm the only one who is actually using their brain!" he yelled at his little sister. "Excuse me, you're the only one who is using their brain? get real Adam, we all know that Tallia is the only one who would ever do this to anyone out of jealousy. You and I both know that she hates it when you talk to any other girls besides for me, her, and her little evil minions!" Jasmine yelled equally as loud as Adam had. "Would you both shut up? Lori is over having the worst day and you're fighting about his stupid ex-girlfriend, like really?" Erica quickly cut in. "You're right we are being horrible friends, sorry Lori. " Jasmine said as she walked over to give me a hug, Adam quickly followed behind his sister.

Adam's P.O.V

After I dropped Lori and Erica off, Jazz and I went back to school. The look on Lori's face was indescribable, I've never seen her more broken and seeing her like that sparked something in me. I don't know what it was but I knew it was fueled by anger and hate. When I pulled into the school parking lot all I knew was that I wanted to make whoever did this wish they hadn't. I walked into English and sat next to Tyler. "Hey Adam, where have you been?," Tyler asked me. He's been my best friend since kindergarten, we were both wearing the same shirt so in our minds it was meant to be. "Why does it matter where I've been?," I snapped at him, instantly feeling bad for being mean to him. "Woah dude, what's wrong with you?," he asked raising his brow. "Sorry, I'm just pissed about this morning. I don't understand why anyone would do that to Lori, she is one of the sweetest people I have ever met."

I looked up I saw him smiling at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?," I asked him. "Man, you're so whipped.," he said laughing a little. "No I'm not," I'm not whipped, Lori and aren't even together. "Yes you are, I can tell. The way you look at her, talk to her, talk about her, or when you laugh at her jokes even when they aren't funny. I mean I thought you were whipped when you were with Tallia, but shit, you just can't get enough of Lori.," he said, but as soon as I started to respond when an annoyingly familiar voice came up behind us.

"With Tallia what?," she said sitting down next to me. "Nothing," I spat, but that didn't seem to phase her. She started to move her hand up my leg and I already knew where she was planning on her hand going. "Stop touching me, we aren't together anymore.," I said but she laughed. "It's not like my hands are in a place they haven't been before. Besides it's not like you have a girlfriend or anything so I don't see the problem," she said with a devilish smirk playing on her lips. "Unless you and..., no you wouldn't lower your standards that far. You wouldn't be that stupid to go for that _Bitch_ ," she said laughing. "Don't you ever call her that. Now leave me and her the _fuck_ alone.," I spat.

After that I went to my locker with Tyler, "Hey Tyler can I ask you something?," I asked him, putting my books back in my locker. "Sure man, anything," he said looking down at his phone. "Do you think it would be a good idea to ask out Lori?," I asked him. His eyes quickly shot up, "Are you crazy? Do you honestly think Raylin will be okay with her? He didn't even like Tallia, and Tallia is one of us. So what makes you think he'll be okay with you dating someone who isn't one of us?," he whisper yelled. "Wait just a second ago you were laughing at me calling me whipped and stuff, What the hell?," I said. "A second ago I didn't think you would ask her out because you already know the kind of shit we're in.," he said, I knew he was right but I can't stay away from her. She's like a drug, I'm always waiting to get my fix. "I know but maybe we can work something out, I don't know, I'll figure it out.," I said as I shut my locker.

When I shut my locker, I saw Raylin coming towards me and Tyler. "Hello boys, what are our numbers looking like?," he said smiling at me and Tyler. "They haven't changed but we are working on it. By next week we are hoping to have 6 and 9.," I said, he nodded his head letting us know that he was pleased with our answer. "Adam who is that girl that you have been hanging around?," Raylin asked me. "She's some a friend of Jazz's, I don't know but she's got a body, " I said, feeling like a complete ass for saying that about her, but for Lori's safety, it's better if I tell him that. I don't want her to end up like the last one. I just need some time so that I can leave, I don't want to do this anymore, I just want Lori.

*Shout out to Ben for being a consistent reader throughout my whole story! :)*

Lori's P.O.V

"Do you want me to get you anything?," Erica asked me. I shook my head, I just wanted to know what was happening to my life. Ever since we moved here my life has been out of control. "Why would anyone do that?," I asked her but she just shook her head, unable to give me an answer. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out.," Erica said. "How? There is no way in hell we will ever find out why she would do that. I can't believe Adam took her side on this.," I said as a tear fell down my cheek. "Don't cry Lori, everything will be okay.," she said trying to comfort me. "I don't know," I whispered, barely loud enough for me to even hear.

After about an hour I fell asleep, but I was woken up by the sound of the TV. I sat up on the couch, Erica was gone. She probably went back to school, still it never hurts to check. I texted her about twenty times but she didn't text back, she always texts me right back. Something isn't right, I begin to panic. I walk up stairs to my room to grab a jacket, as I started to head downstairs I got a text.

From (Unknown):

 _If you want to know where your friend is then met me at the old factory behind the drug store at 9:45, Alone._

To Lori:

 _What did you do to her? And who are you?_

From (Unknown):

 _Just be there and come alone._

I had no other choice, I have to go. I walked to the old factory, but there was no one there. I checked my phone, maybe I'm early or maybe im too late. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my brain and went inside the building. In the middle of the room there was someone lying down. I walked over to her, it was Erica lying faced down and not moving. I picked her up in my arms and put my ear to her chest and I heard a heartbeat, "She's not dead," a deep voice said. "What Did you do?," I asked the strange man. He started to come closer to us, I tried to scoot back but she laying on top of me making it hard to move very much.

He stood right in front of me, then I realized who it was. Raylin came up and moved the stray strand of hair from her face. I moved her closer to me, trying to protect her from him. "Don't touch her!," I yelled, but he only laughed at me. "What the fuck do you want from me?," I spat at him."I want you to stay away from Adam. I can't have you distracting him from his work, and if you're smart you'll do what I say and if you tell anyone about our little get together it will be you laying here and you won't be just knocked out.," He said, his mouth turning into a twisted smile. "Now have a nice rest of your day since you're not at school.," he said putting his hand on my leg. "Fuck you." I said through gritted teeth. He laughed at me as he got up and left us sitting there.

I looked down at Erica, she started to move. I layed her down on the floor and held her hand. Her eyes fluttering open, she looked at me with fear all over her face. "What happened?," she asked, but I didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. "Umm I don't know I woke up and you were gone.," I felt bad for not telling what had happened to her but she was scared enough. "Oh okay, I guess we should start walking.," Erica said trying to smile. "I guess we should," I said, helping her up. After I walked her home I pulled out my phone and checked the time, it was 11:00 I had a few more hours before my parents came home.

When I got home I went straight up to my room. Today has been a shit day, I want to move back home because this isn't it. I might live in this house but this isn't my home. All the stuff that Raylin said about Adam, what did he mean by I'm distracting Adam from his work? What the fuck is Adam not telling me? I don't know if can trust Adam anymore, I just don't know what to think anymore about anything, well except Erica. She's the only one has been a true friend to me. I feel like I'm lost in a fog with no light and everything is unclear. There is one thing that is clear, I have to stay away from Adam. Whatever is going on with him, I don't know if I want to be a part of.


End file.
